The present invention is generally directed to articles of clothing and, more specifically, feminine undergarments, such as brassieres. More specifically still, the invention is directed toward brassieres which may be fastened and unfastened by a woman with limited dexterity, such as those with limited use of one or more of her arms and/or hands.
Brassieres are typically worn over the upper torso, lifting the breasts into a preferred position while concealing portions of the breasts. The position may be preferred for numerous reasons, including but not limited to: alleviating strain on the back, preventing excess movement of the breasts, and/or creating a desired silhouette or shape of the bosom.
Many known brassieres are difficult to put on for women of limited dexterity. Existing brassieres tend to provide even support to two breast cups by including two straps that go over each of a woman's shoulders. Such a configuration requires a woman to use both hands to pull opposing rear sides of the brassiere close together for fastening, either in the front or back side of her torso. Some such configurations may also require a woman to insert both of her arms through the brassiere straps, either before or after fastening. These movements can be painful or impossible for women with injured shoulders, collar bones, ribs, arms, wrists, hands, or women suffering from other upper body injuries or infirmities. For some women suffering from shoulder or arm injuries, the pressure put on an injured arm and/or shoulder by brassiere straps can cause discomfort and pain even without additional movement.
Other known brassieres fasten between the two breast cups, which typically requires a woman to use both arms to pull both cups inward for fastening. Furthermore, front fastening brassieres fail to provide the silhouette and shaping preferred by many brassiere wearers.
It may be advantageous to provide a brassiere that is at least one of: easily put on during dressing; may be readily put on by a woman using a single arm; that is adjustable so as to provide a proper fit for multiple body types while still being adapted for dressing with a single arm; that is aesthetically pleasing; and/or that is efficient to manufacture.